thehangoverfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JoePlay/Enter to Win The Hangover Part II Prize Pack
Enter to Win "The Hangover Part II" Prize Pack! In theaters Thursday May 26 The Grand Prize Winner of the Hangover 2 giveaway is snunnrob!!! The Prize File:HO2 bag.jpg File:HO2 Jacket.jpg File:HO2 Monkey.jpg File:HO2 SiliconeBands.jpg File:HO2 Tee Dog.jpg File:HO2 StrawHat.jpg File:HO2 Tee Ladies.jpg File:HO2 Flask.jpg File:HO2 AirFreshener.jpg File:HO2 Tattoo.jpg File:HO2 soundtrack.jpg One winner will score "The Hangover Part II" prize pack including: 1 Tote Bag – ARV $75 1 J. America Vintage Track Jacket – ARV $50 1 Plush Monkey with Vest – ARV $40 1 Silicone Bands/Dice Drinking Game in “The Hangover Part II” Box – ARV $15 1 Men’s Yellow “Labrador Retriever” T-shirt – ARV $20 1 “Bangkok” Straw Hat – ARV $25 1 Ladies’ “Bangkok’s Tattoo Parlor” T-shirt – ARV $23 1 Flask – ARV $25 1 Monkey Air Freshener – ARV $5 1 Tattoo Sheet – ARV $2 1 “The Hangover Part II” Soundtrack CD – ARV $14.98 Rules: Open for US and UK residents only. Must be 18 or older or have parent/guardian's permission to enter. Check out the official rules for details. The winner will be randomly selected from all eligible entries. Contest ends on May 30, 2011. Share the giveaway on Facebook and Twitter In “The Hangover Part II,” Phil (Bradley Cooper), Stu (Ed Helms), Alan (Zach Galifianakis) and Doug (Justin Bartha) travel to exotic Thailand for Stu’s wedding. With the memory of Doug’s nearly disastrous bachelor party in Las Vegas still fresh—or at least well-documented—Stu is taking no chances. He has opted for a safe, subdued, pre-wedding trip brunch, with pancakes, coffee…and no alcohol. However, things don’t always go as planned. Two nights before the big day, at a fabulous resort in Thailand, Stu relents. One beer each. In sealed bottles. What could go wrong? What happens in Vegas may stay in Vegas, but what happens in Bangkok can’t even be imagined. “The Hangover Part II” is director Todd Phillips’ follow-up to his 2009 smash hit “The Hangover,” which became the highest-grossing R-rated comedy of all time and also won the Golden Globe for Best Film – Comedy or Musical. Bradley Cooper, Ed Helms, Zach Galifianakis, and Justin Bartha star in the film, reprising their roles from “The Hangover.” The main cast also includes Ken Jeong and Jeffrey Tambor, who also return from the first film, and Mason Lee, Jamie Chung and Oscar® nominee Paul Giamatti, who join the ensemble. Phillips directed from a screenplay he co-wrote with Craig Mazin & Scot Armstrong. Phillips also produced the film under his Green Hat Films banner, together with Dan Goldberg. Thomas Tull, Scott Budnick, Chris Bender and J.C. Spink are the executive producers, with David A. Siegel and Jeffrey Wetzel serving as co-producers. Behind the scenes, the creative team was led by director of photography Lawrence Sher, production designer Bill Brzeski, editors Debra Neil-Fisher and Mike Sale, costume designer Louise Mingenbach, and composer Christophe Beck. “The Hangover Part II” is a presentation of Warner Bros. Pictures, in association with Legendary Pictures, and will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, a Warner Bros. Entertainment Company. The film has been rated R by the MPAA for pervasive language, strong sexual content including graphic nudity, drug use and brief violent images. Check out the official site Soundtrack includes 12 songs from Ed Helms, Mike Tyson, Danzig, and more. Also includes 8 hilarious dialogue clips. Soundtrack available May 24th. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts